


Blue Ribbons on Ice

by tcdfics



Series: Zades 5B [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, zades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 5x17 - Prose</p><p>Bday Fic - Zelena and Hades' POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Ribbons on Ice

Zelena held the dead flower that Hades gave her as she thinks about how today is her birthday and she must do something. It is true that she has bigger things to worry about such as her daughter being away from her and Hades' declarations of love, yet again. She is pretty sure that this dead flower came from him. 

Still, she feels that finally knowing her actual birthday is a big deal and that she should celebrate this day. Certainly it shouldn't be with Regina or anyone else. She actually has no friends in this underworld. She is stuck with only the lord of the underworld. But should she call him? She really wants to. She wants to give in and give him a fair chance, but the sense in her tells her not to play with blue fire.

She is so tempted to just apparate to his dungeon and have drinks and talk and be happy. She dare to think about happiness, how maybe it can be found with Hades apart from getting her daughter back. But all she can do is play with these thoughts and nothing more. She keeps telling herself, it's smarter to get her daughter back on her own and that this is her only happiness she needs. Even if she wants him too.

**

Hades sat in his chair thinking about Zelena's birthday. Oh the plans he has for this day now that she is actually here. But he can't do anything. He wants to give her space. He is so tempted to just apparate to her farmhouse, say happy birthday, maybe talk. But he knows he shouldn't do that. He should let her be.

And so he just sent her a card, 

"Happy Birthday, Zelena. Enjoy this day amidst all that is happening.

You know where to find me if you want a friend. Because I respect that you don't need anyone really. Whatever the case, I'm just here."


End file.
